My Lovely Werewolf Special Edition
by mochan48
Summary: Sekuel dari My Lovely Werewolf
**My Lovely Werewolf Special Edition**

 **Disclaimer : NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasukexNaruto**

 **Story by : mochan48**

 **Genre : romance, fantasi.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Yaoi, OOC, just fanfiction.**

 **Okey ini hanya cerita singkat setelah cerita 'My Lovely Werewolf'. Mungkin disini akan menjelaskan beberapa hal yang membuat bingung atau belum terjawab di cerita sebelumnya. Bagi yang belum membaca 'My Lovely Werewolf' silakan baca hehehe.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **Homophobic menjauhlah!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa ini Naruto? Kau berlebihan sekali.."

Sasuke menatap meja makan yang sudah tersedia banyak sekali makanan yang dihidangkan disana.

"Ini untuk merayakan kesembuhanmu _dattebayo_! Jadi jangan protes.." pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menaruh gelas diatas meja.

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah melihat itu semua. Bagaimana pun ia tidak bisa menolak apa yang telah disiapkan oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah ayo kita makan.. _Itadakimasu_!"

Naruto mulai menyerbu hidangan dihadapannya dengan mata lapar.

"Bukankah ini untuk merayakan kesembuhanku _dobe_? Tapi kenapa malah kau yang bersemangat? Dan kau yang terlihat yang paling lapar disini.." Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedang memakan daging ayam ditangannya.

Si pirang pun menatap pemuda dihadapannya.

Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan paha ayam yang masih dipegangnya "Kau juga makanlah _teme_!"

"Baiklah.. _Itadakimasu_ "

Sasuke mengambil ayam panggang serta salad tomat untuk dimakannya.

"Kau yang membuat ini semua Naruto?" tanyanya sebelum memasukkan daging itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Tentu saja" ucap Naruto dengan bangga.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang melahap masakannya. Ia menunggu pendapat yang keluar dari mulut si _raven_ dihadapannya. Menyadari ditatap oleh Naruto, _onyx_ itu pun juga menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya si _raven_.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto bertanya balik.

"Enak.."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya "Huh datar sekali sih.."

"Kau mau aku bagaimana?"

"Sudahlah.. lupakan"

Naruto kembali memakan makanannya tanpa menoleh lagi pada si _raven_. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat cara makan Naruto yang cepat.

"Pelan-pelan _dobe_ , kau bisa tersedak" Sasuke memperingati.

"Hmm.."

'Dia marah?' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan tangan Naruto untuk memasukkan daging itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia pun menatap Sasuke dengan kesal karena menghentikannya.

"Buka mulutmu Naruto.." si pirang tidak jadi marah ketika ternyata Sasuke menghentikan tangannya supaya si _raven_ itu menyuapinya.

Naruto pun tidak menolak ketika Sasuke menyuapinya. Wajahnya yang sedikit memerah terlihat lucu dimata Sasuke dan si _raven_ tidak ingin melewatkannya.

"Sudah Sasuke aku bukan anak kecil.." Naruto menghentikan tangan Sasuke yang terus menyuapinya. Bukannya tidak ingin, tapi ia merasa malu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh si _raven_.

"Bukankah kau itu masih bocah?" ledek Sasuke.

"Huh aku ini sudah dewasa _dattebayo_.."

"Ohh begitukah?"

"Iya"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Sementara Sasuke terlihat tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah pemuda surai pirang itu.

'Lucunya' batin Sasuke.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum _teme_?" tanya Naruto yang masih mengunyah daging.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tersenyum _dobe_ "

.

.

" _Nee_ Sasuke.." panggil manja Naruto pada pria bersurai _raven_ dihadapannya.

"Hmm?"

Kini Naruto sedang duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Ia menikmati belaian-belaian dari tangan Sasuke pada surai pirangnya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti satu hal.." ucap Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan lembut.

Naruto diam dengan memasang tampang berpikir.

"Tidak jadi deh.."

"Katakan Naruto" perintah Sasuke.

"Hmm kau sudah mengambil banyak kekuatan dari para _werewolf_ kan? Tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa melawan para _werewolf_ yang waktu itu mau membunuhmu? Bahkan kau hampir mati dan untung saja tidak sampai mati.." ucap Naruto sambil menatap si _raven_ dihadapannya dengan wajah polos.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul "Kau ingin tahu Naruto?"

Naruto pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Satu tarikan nafas dari Sasuke dan ia pun mulai bercerita.

" _Hunter_. Keluargaku adalah salah satunya. Aku dan _hunter_ lainnya memburu kekuatan para makhluk supranatural. Aku sendiri sudah lupa berapa yang sudah mati karena kuambil kekuatannya" ia tertawa datar di akhir kalimat itu. Sementara Naruto sedikit bergidik mendegar penjelasan Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang menatapnya tak percaya dan juga takut. Ia pun mulai membelai pipi pemuda dipangkuannya itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Jangan takut Naruto.. aku tidak akan membunuh orang yang kucintai" Sasuke tersenyum dan Naruto yang merasa nyaman mendengar itu pun memegangi tangan Sasuke di pipinya lalu mengecup punggung tangan si _raven_.

"Lanjutkan.." ucap si pirang dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"Mengambil kekuatan orang lain bukan berarti tidak ada konsekuensinya. Tentu saja ada harga yang harus dibayar. Kami memiliki satu hari dalam satu tahun dimana kami akan sangat-sangat lemah. Dan untungnya waktu kami tidaklah sama satu dengan yang lain. Jadi biasanya _hunter_ lain akan melindungi _hunter_ yang sedang dalam masa lemah itu"

"Dan saat itu adalah hari dimana kau sangat-sangat lemah?" tanya Naruto dengan hati-hati takut menyinggung perasaan pria dihadapannya.

"Ya" Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Maaf aku tidak bisa apa-apa saat itu" ia menunduk menghindari tatapan Naruto.

Naruto meraih wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Terdapat pancaran kekecewaan di mata Sasuke. Ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri saja tidak bisa.

CUP

Sasuke melebarkan bola matanya ketika Naruto bangkit untuk mencium keningnya dan langsung memeluk si _raven_ didepannya itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika Sasuke merasa nyaman dalam pelukan pemuda yang berbadan sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu.

Ia pun membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Hanya satu hari saja kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Kalau hanya satu hari dalam setahun aku bisa melindungimu. Kau jangan memikirkan hal seperti itu. Kau itu _mate_ ku. Seorang _werewolf_ akan menjadi kuat jika itu berkaitan dengan _mate_ nya" Naruto mengelus-elus rambut hitam Sasuke. "Dan sebagai gantinya kau yang harus melindungiku di hari-hari lainnya, adil bukan?" Naruto menatap Sasuke sambil menampilkan cengiran khas miliknya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tersenyum lebar. Mereka pun saling menatap satu sama lain. Wajah mereka mendekat, sangat dekat dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu saling bersentuhan. Kecupan-kecupan lembut mereka lakukan. Tidak ada lumatan. Hanya kecupan sayang yang mereka lakukan.

Setelah cukup lama saling mengecup pasangannya, mereka pun menjauhkan wajah mereka. Sasuke menatap intens pemuda dihadapannya yang saat ini wajahnya sudah merona.

"Kurasa aku akan bergantung padamu saat hari itu tiba" Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

"Mungkin lebih tepat jika kukatakan kita akan saling bergantung mulai sekarang" balasnya.

BRUUKK

"Kenapa aku di dorong _teme_?" Naruto protes dengan tidak elitnya.

"Maaf aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memakanmu kali ini _dobe_ " Sasuke menyeringai dengan masih menatap Naruto yang terbaring dikasur.

"Eh?" masih tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun langsung menindih _dobe_ nya tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi.

"Tu..tunggu"

"Apa lagi Naruto?" Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Kau bohong. Ka.. kau bilang tidak akan mengambil kekuatanku kan?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terdiam mendengar penuturan pemuda dibawahnya itu.

"Siapa yang mau mengambil kekuatanmu _dobe?"_

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. "Eh? Tadi kau bilang mau memakanku kan?"

"Hah?"

Sasuke menghela nafas karena melihat kepolosan Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud olehnya itu.

"Kau itu _werewolf_ atau bukan sih? Yang benar saja kau tidak mengerti apa maksudku?" sindir Sasuke.

"Maksudmu apa _teme_? Dan apa hubungannya dengan aku _werewolf_ atau bukan hah?" tanyanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengatakan jika dia sudah 'dewasa' saat makan tadi" sindirnya lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti _temee_ " rengek Naruto.

"Lupakan itu. Sekarang kutanya padamu.." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kesebelah telinga Naruto "Kau tidak ingin menandaiku sebagai _mate_ mu Naruto?" bisiknya seduktif.

Wajah Naruto sukses memerah saat itu juga. Sasuke yang melihat perubahan wajah Naruto pun tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah mengerti?"

"Uhm" Naruto mengangguk malu.

"Dasar _dobe_ " Sasuke setengah meledek.

"Hey aku kan tidak mesum ya" protesnya tak terima.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau itu mesum kan?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ugghh terserah kau sajalah _teme_!" Naruto langsung mengambil bantal lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal itu karena malu dan juga kesal pada si _raven_.

"Hahahaha"

Sasuke tertawa lepas dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto. Si pirang disampingnya langsung mengintip dari celah bantal lantaran ia baru kali ini mendengar tawa lepas sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menghentikan tawanya ketika ia menyadari pemuda disampingnya kini berpindah tempay menjadi diatas tubuhnya. Pemuda itu terdiam sambil menatap bola mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke.."

"Hmm?"

Naruto meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah. Sementara pria dibawahnya menatapnya dengan tatapan menggodanya.

"Ayo kita lakukan.."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ajakan yang sangat merdu ditelinganya.

"Jangan menyesal jika besok kau tidak bisa berjalan _dobe_.."

 **End.**

 **Sipplahhh nih cerita bener-bener end yaa.**

 **Singkat. Ya ini memang sangat gak ada lemon disini yeeayyy.**

 **RnR?**

 **Sampai jumpa di ff berikutnyaa~**

 **Jya naa~**


End file.
